


The Queen's Gambit

by Forsaker



Series: The Way of the Sorceress [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sorceresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsaker/pseuds/Forsaker
Summary: A brash tongue can get anyone into a heap of trouble. But for a sorceress on an important quest, the consequence of ill-thought-out words can be even more dire.





	The Queen's Gambit

The room was dimly lit. The twin windows of the stony chamber seemed designed more to let in the cold than to provide light. And the slight yellow glow that radiated from the fireplace was just about snuffed out by the biting wind that made its way inside. The temperature seemed to be getting lower with each passing moment, and when the sun outside finally set, staying inside was not that different from being out in the snow. Yet for all of this, Yennefer of Vengerberg was not cold, only irritated.

She paced around the wooden table, intermittently reaching for the door only to remember there were guards posted outside. Then exhaling in frustration, she’d go to the tiny fireplace and wait there, more out of habit than the need for warmth. A full hour must’ve passed since she was here, yet her honored guests didn’t seem to think that gracing her with a visit any time soon is at all a pressing matter. More than once she thought about simply creating a portal and leaving this ghastly place but the memory of her mission would not let her do so. If she had any chance of acquiring the Mask of Uroboros, she had to play by the Skelligers’ rules. Which is exactly what she thought she was doing in the midst of the conversation with the druid Ermion before the guards grabbed and took her away. Apparently the king’s advisor took such an insult to something she said that now she was to wait here for hours on end as if she made an attempt of the man’s life. She was just contemplating all the ways she could reduce that damn druid to ash when the wooden door behind her creaked open.

Birna Bran walked through the doorway, looks as elegant as beautiful as ever. The Queen Mother closed the door behind her and walked over to join Yennefer next to the fireplace. She glanced at the raven-haired sorceress with a peculiar smirk, giving off an air of being pleased with the situation.

“Well, well,” the woman mused, “it seems you’ve gotten yourself in a bit of trouble my dear lady.”

“What is the meaning of this, Birna? Why am I being kept here?”

Bran’s eyes widened with understated glee as if the relish she got from the sorceress’ predicament just got sweeter. “You mean you do not know? Surely you could hazard a guess as to why you’re here.”

“All I know is that I was talking to the druid and suddenly I was hauled in here for no reason.”

“Ah, my dear Yen,” the queen chuckled. “You paint a prettier picture than the reality that occurred. From what I heard you weren’t merely conversing.”

“What are you--”

“Come now, my dear. You know what you’ve done. Do you think feigning ignorance before me will help?”

“Birna...”

“You’ve insulted the king’s chief advisor!”

“Insulted? For that old fool my words were a compliment!” Yen blurted out, shedding all pretence of innocence.

“Yennefer... you called Ermion a demented old goat.”

“So I did. Can you blame me? Any attempt of having an honest discussion with him is as fruitful as taming a giant. He won’t even acknowledge he has the mask!”

“Ah, yes. Your _quest_.”

“Yes, my quest. And were it not for that I would’ve left this forsaken place long ago.”

“Well you certainly have a peculiar way of trying to complete it. Yennefer, have you any idea how much influence that man has?”

“Yes, yes. We’re all impressed by his vaunted position,” the sorceress retorted sarcastically. “I shall ever be on my toes around that decrepit ghoul. Am I permitted to leave now?”

“Oh, Yen... you really don’t understand. Insulting the king’s own advisor is second only to insulting the king himself. And to make matters worse, you’re an outsider. Do you know what they do to outsiders who transgress against the king?”

 “He’s not the king!”

“No, but he still commands great power. And were it not for your name and your friendship with the witcher, you would’ve been chained to a rock somewhere, an offering for the beasts to feed on.”

“Alright, alright,” the raven-haired gal relented. “Now what? Shall I apologize to him?”

“Good of you to show contrition. However, if I’m not fooled by your town of voice, neither will he. But that is irrelevant. We’ve passed the point of making amends.”

The queen eyed her for a couple of seconds, as if trying to hold back a smile. She truly appeared to be enjoying this. “You’ve been given two choices my dear. On account of the facilitating circumstances I’ve mentioned, you will be allowed to leave Skellige.”

“Leave?!” Yen gasped. “I can’t leave, not without that mask. Not until I examine...”

“Or you can submit to punishment.”

The sorceress gazed at the queen with slight trepidation. She didn’t like the sound of this one bit.

“Which entails _what_ exactly?”

Birna approached the sorceress until they were face to face, as she glanced cautiously at the door.

“Yennefer,” she spoke quietly, “Ermion feels _humiliated._ You do not go spitting a king in the face and then expect a tour of the castle. For an outsider to insult the druid the way you did... Just... just be happy you can leave unharmed.”

“ _What_ is the punishment, Bran?”

The queen sighed in resignation before responding. “He wishes to see even greater humiliation wrought upon you.”

“In what manner?”

“He knows how much your kind prides themselves in their beauty. So he... he would see you be stripped bare and taken...”

“Taken?!” Yen cried out, and immediately understood what they were talking about. “You mean _fucked_?!”

“If you must be so crass, yes – fucked.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!”

“He’s well aware of your pride and arrogance, all the more now that he witnessed it firsthand. Thus he feels this is the only way to--”

“And who, pray tell, is to exact this _punishment_? Him?!”

“Don’t be silly, my dear. Druids try to distance themselves from all things carnal. No, in rare cases such as this it is usually the king’s guard who--”

“King’s guard?” Yen repeated in exasperation. “A mere guard is to have me?”

“Not _a_ guard, Yennefer. King’s guard. As in the sentinels you’ve seen around the castle.”

“Wh—what?! You mean more than one?!”

“All of them, to be precise.”

Yennefer stared blankly at the Queen Mother. “Birna... is this a jest? Did Ermion have you come here and tell me these--”

“It is no jest, I assure you,” Bran responded. And though it was evident she found the whole thing quite amusing, there was no deceit in her eyes.

“But... but... there were over thirty guards just on the way over here!”

“Forty eight, to be exact, not counting the remote lookout towers.”

“And what,” Yen she demanded in disbelief. “They’re _all_ to have their way with me?”

The queen didn’t respond but her eyes told the sorceress that would in fact be the case.

“This is unbelievable. I have never, ever in my life... that blithering old imbecile has completely lost his mind.”

“Oh, I do so love that sharp tongue of yours, my dear. But it is precisely what got you into this mess. And now it is the only thing that can get you out.”

“Birna, I will _not_ be ploughed like a common whore.”

“Well, like a _sorceress_ , I should think. But, really... is there even a difference?” the queen countered with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re having fun at least. Meanwhile I am to be violated by a horde of filthy--”

“Come now, Yennefer. We both know you won’t go through with it. Banishment may rid you of the opportunity to complete your task, but that is far better than the alternative.”

“You don’t understand. You... you don’t know what’s at stake.”

“Quite a lot, I imagine. But unless the notion of dripping semen out of your orifices for the next month somehow appeals to you, I suggest you open a portal and take your leave.”

The sorceress walked slowly to the window and stared in the distance for a few minutes. And when next she spoke, the queen could scarcely believe her choice of words.

“And... and once they’ve all _had me_ ,” she inquired, her tone of voice like that of a person hypnotized, “I will be free to do as I wish?”

“Wh—Yes, but... Yennefer! You don’t understand. They won’t take you once and be done with it. This is to be a revel, one that lasts a whole day!”

“What?!”

“Well you don’t expect forty eight men to take you in a matter of hours, do you? And by the time you’ve had the next few dozen, those who had already ploughed you will be rested and eager for more! Are you actually considering this?!” the queen demanded in a shocked tone of voice. She was still convinced that nothing will come of Yen’s enquiries, but at this moment she was as entertained as she was impressed by her.

“I... I would never. But the mask... Nearly fifty men, a whole day...” she muttered to herself, “how?”

She turned around to face the queen. “Birna, were there other women who went through this?”

“I only know of one,” Bran responded and for some reason her cheeks took a light shade of red. “Well, she... survived the punishment with no lasting repercussions.”

Yennefer listened, but a few moments later shook her head. “No, I can’t. If someone was to learn of this, I would never again be--”

“I still can’t believe you’re actually considering the idea. But if it’s your reputation you worry about, there would be no danger of anyone finding out.”

“How?” the sorceress demanded, and the complete shock and disbelief with which she started this conversation seemed to be veering toward a stubborn determination.

“You still don’t understand the gravity of your actions, my dear. Do you think any guard would be eager to talk about the humiliation of Ermion? They know their duty, and they know what would happen to them if they let even a word of this slip. Furthermore, most of these men have wives. How pleased do you think they’d be if this got out? No, Yennefer, whatever consequence you suffer, a marred reputation would not be one of them.“

With those words the queen headed for the door. “Now if you’ve sated your curiosity enough, I suggest you think this through. I dare say you will eventually realize that--”

“Birna,” Yen called out in a quiet voice. “I’ll do it.”

 

 

*

 

The footsteps of the three women echoed through the hall. Yennefer and Birna went first, with the queen’s handmaiden Helena following suit. Bran cast occasional glances at the raven-haired sorceress, as if to make sure she’s not about to flee. But this only showed how poorly she knew Yennefer. The sorceress’ heart was pounding, but she was filled with fierce resolve. The prospect of what lay before her was terrifying to say the least, but her task here was too important to abandon. She would complete it, no matter what.

“I still can’t decide if you’re incredibly brave or mad,” the queen commented as they walked.

“Probably both,” Yen forced herself to respond. At this moment she really didn’t feel like talking. Not only did any conversation bring attention to what she was about to do, but she also felt a little nauseous whenever she spoke.

“Yennefer, you don’t have to do--”

“Enough, Birna. I’ve made up my mind.”

They went round a corner then into a small corridor. The sorceress couldn’t help noticing the lack of guards on their way over.

“Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind telling me why you dressed that way.”

Yennefer stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced down to see her most expensive and beautiful, long black dress. The thing had cost her a fortune in Novigrad but when she saw how elegant she looked with the onyx fabric flowing behind her heels as she walked – she had to have it. Now, with her hair brushed to perfection and the light makeup expertly applied to her face she looked ready to join the elite at a formal ball. Only the scenario that she actually faced was vastly different.

Birna reached for her arm, her touch gentle and reassuring. “You are to be their whore, my dear. Not their lover. They’ll look to violate you, not court you.”

“I-I wanted...” Yen began before she realized how stupid she was acting. Birna was right, the day would see her debased beyond all comprehension and here she was strutting and preening like she was the queen herself.

“Shall I have Helena fetch you something more appropriate?”

Yen glanced at the quiet and timid girl who hasn’t spoken a word since they’ve met. The blonde’s eyes were downcast, but she was always listening in case an order is given. The sorceress couldn’t help but wonder what she thinks of all this.

“No, I... The sooner we start... let’s just go.”

And so they went, down the winding stairs, passing each dimly lit landing and still progressing further down. A little while after they reached the bottom level, where single a door marked by two torches was the only way forward. Birna bid her pause for a second, her eyes betraying a hint of worry for the first time since all of this began.

“Yennefer, may I give you a word of advice.”

The sorceress couldn’t bring herself to speak, so she only nodded.

“Firstly, drink plenty of  water.”

Yen shot a withering glance. This was hardly a time for taunts.

“I’m serious,” the queen continued. “You’ll be allowed sustenance from time to time, but I dare say you shan't be eager for food, on account of... well...”

Yen understood immediately. By the gods... and she’s still going through with this.

“More importantly... Listen, I know that for a woman of your sensibilities the prospect of what’s about the happen is daunting. But if you just... if you check your arrogance at the door and learn to let go, you might actually enjoy yourself.”

The sorceress stared in angry disbelief. She couldn’t tell if Birna was goading her, but the urge to slap the queen was fairly strong in her. And the noble seemed to notice it.

“I know, I know. It seems insane,” she admitted. She approached the black-haired girl, stroking her cheek with the affection of a worried mother. “But the human body is capable of great feats, when given proper incentive. Remember your task, remember what I just told you, and you _will_ get through this.” She then leaned in close and before Yennefer realized what was happening the queen captured her lips with a kiss. The unexpected contact had for a few moments wiped all memory of what was about to happen from Yen’s mind. These past few moments the queen had  treated her with the kindness of a loving parent, but the feel of the royal’s tongue probing her mouth was anything but motherly. The sorceress allowed this for a minute or so, before she gently pushed the other woman away. There, in the queen’s eyes she witnessed a latent desire that came as a complete surprise to her. But she didn’t have time to  even think about it, let alone deal with it. She had enough on her mind already.

“I... I have to go,” Yen mouthed and walked over to the wooden door. Just as she was about to push it open the timid voice of Helena the handmaiden reached her.

“Good luck.”

 

 

*

 

The dungeon was enormous and packed to the brim with men of Skellige. All eyes were upon Yennefer as she stood at the doorway. She swallowed nervously and forced herself to move forward. As she went down the empty space amidst the two groups of people, she vaguely heard the dungeon door being locked. Between the large number of men she espied tables packed with food and on them only water for drinking. She recalled the Queen Mother telling her Ermion would not allow any alcohol, so the risk of either the guards losing control or Yennefer losing touch with reality due to inebriation was an impossibility. For a moment she smelled the scent of freshly roasted meat, but as the queen was quick to point out, her diet for the next day would rely on a starkly difference type of sustenance.

Heart aflutter, palms sweating, she made her way to the center of the chamber. A wooden construction was placed there, like a small table topped with leather and big enough for a single person. _So this is where I am to be..._ _taken,_ she thought, before realizing how poorly the word described her circumstance. No, she would not be taken. She would be violated by close to fifty men in every way imaginable. And the knowledge she came willingly did little to make that prospect appealing.

The sorceress stood there in discomfort.  No sound could be heard in the entire dungeon, and this only increased her apprehension. But she saw no purpose in delaying, so she steeled herself and began unbutton her clothes. She pulled down the dress from her shoulders, and the silky fabric pooled around her waist. At that moment she realized how stupid it was that she chose her finest lacy underwear. The black bra preserved her modesty at present, but the dress that soon fell at her feet brought her closer to losing it. She was trying hard not to think of all the eyes on her as she reached behind to unclasp her bra. Just as she was about to remove the black piece of lingerie, she was shoved face-down onto the leather platform.

“Hey, wh—wait a minute!” she gasped as she felt one of the guards behind her, one of his hands holding her pinned against the flat surface, the other reaching for her panties. With a disinterested grunt her grabbed the flimsy piece of fabric and tore it clean off. It was strange how the sorceress could be lying there moments away from a full-day gangbang, and all she could think about that her expensive underwear was ruined. She had only began dreading what would happen to the fine dress that now lay discarded on the floor when all such considerations were swiftly wiped from her mind by the thrust of the guard’s cock inside of her.

She gasped in surprise as he entered her, wondering how it was possible he was already hard. The man grabbed hold her hips and began fucking her, each thrust shaking the flimsy wooden construction underneath her. She glared ahead as he took her, ignoring the face of all the men in front. The sorceress tried to hide her indignation. She hadn’t come here expected to be treated like a lady, but the casual way in which the guard simply bent her over and began pounding into her like she  was the cheapest whore that coin could buy... it brought a no small amount of anger in Yennefer. The situation was already dire enough but the knowledge that a sorceress as powerful as her was to just spread for these vile beasts only further humiliated her.

With slow, deep thrusts, the man continued to plough into her. Each jerking motion caused strands of hair to fall over face, which she would swiftly tuck away in an attempt to appear unaffected. But she knew that was a lie. The man was only in her for several minutes and already she began to feel the slow rise of that familiar warmth in her body. The very notion of what it foretold made her sick to her stomach and she did her best not to think about it. Yet every time her depths were filled with guard’s rod, she was reminded of where she was and what she was doing. In a way, the man was fucking her mental defenses as much as he was ploughing her cunt, making it impossible for the young woman to distance herself from her situation.

In no time at all however, the man began moving faster. Soon Yennefer felt the splash of his seed inside her womb, coating her walls with the vile liquid. He then pulled out of her and moved away, leaving her slumped over the tiny table.

In the brief reprieve that she was granted, the sorceress became acutely aware of her state. She was bent in front of dozens of men, freshly fucked and waiting for more. The semen had barely begun to leak out of her pussy when she saw more men stir and make their way towards her. As they came nearer she had the presence of mind to unclasp her bra and remove it, only to feel herself blush as she realized how eager that made her look. She heard a few chuckles from the crowd and her jaw clenched in anger. _If I’m going to get through this,_ she realized, _I have stop blushing like a little girl every--_

“Ah!” she grunted in surprise as her next violator thrust into her silky folds. To her dismay this one was significantly larger and she could feel every throbbing vein of his member as her pussy yielded to the invasion. Her began thrusting into her wildly, adding to the embarrassment she felt upon realizing just how perfectly her flesh clutched his sizable member. _Like I was made for this,_ she couldn’t help thinking, and despite herself blushed even more.

Meanwhile another guard climbed onto the table, the erect cock that now stood in front of Yennefer leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. She glared at him with subdued anger, desperately wanting to scorch that smug smile off his face. He waited for a few moments but after seeing the sorceress wasn’t eager to take him in his mouth he only chuckled.

“Suit yourself princess,” he said, clearly not willing to force her in any way. “But if you continue acting all prim and proper, we’ll be here a lot longer.”

Yennefer grunted, both from another deep thrust as well as the frustrated realization that he was right. Clearly that revolting druid had instructed them not to force her, but if she only takes them in her pussy she’ll be lucky to leave here in a month. So, with a sigh of resignation she closed her lips around the guard’s cock. It was bad enough she had to suck the brute off, but the fact she had to work at it was even worse. The impudent fool barely moved a muscle, and though this gave the sorceress control over the level of entry, it also meant she had to work her neck all on her own – sucking and bobbing her head like she did this for a living. A few days ago the idea of a guard fucking her face would’ve made her recoil in disgust, yet at present, she couldn’t help thinking how easier it would be if he did that.

At the same time, her efforts were made more difficult by the constant pounding she was receiving from behind. Despite the indignation and anger she felt, every time her pussy welcomed the giant cock, she felt her body betray her further. The warm heat began spreading from her center, and no exercise of self-control she mastered as a sorceress was helping. So she chose to focus elsewhere and began eagerly sucking the dick in her mouth. Her tongue slithered around the glans as she repeatedly shoved the thing inside as much as she could. The man grunted in pleasure as he taunted the agitated sorceress.

“Ah, that’s it my little whore. Work for your reward,” he said and began pushing her down with his hand. Yen shot daggers at him even as her mouth swallowed him hole. It was bad enough she had to suck him off, but the suggestion that a mouthful of cum was some kind of a reward for her only infuriated her further. She had only began fantasizing about biting his filth dick off and spitting it in his face when he grabbed hold of her head with both hands and began unleashing his seed inside Yennefer. She felt one load after another, pooling inside her mouth as she refused to swallow it. She felt her eyes tearing up and began hitting his thighs in trying to get him to let go, but he just continued filling her mouth until she had no choice but to swallow. Just as the lack of oxygen was starting to get to her, he released her and the sorceress pulled back, coughing and gasping for air.

“Y-you... fucking bastard. You almost killed me!” she grunted in anger as she wiped the dripping cum from her chin with the back of her hand.

“Ha ha!” he exclaimed. “Now don’t be overdramatic, lass. You continental gals need a bit of rough treatment. And there’s nothing like a load down yer gullet to remind you the world is not all pretty dresses and scented handkerchiefs. Besides, you should be proud. You handled that like a right pro.”

Her angry glare followed him as he moved away. At present she would like nothing better than to shove a torch down his throat and see if he likes it, yet she couldn’t deny there was a small part of her that felt proud on account of his compliment. And that only mad her angrier. She began thrusting back at the guard still inside of her, eager to be rid of him as soon as possible. _This is already getting to me,_ she realized. _He nearly fucked me to unconsciousness and yet, for a second I actually felt pride. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she sighed in relief at the feeling of her insides being filled. She felt each spurt of cum, even the few drops that leaked out of trailed down skin. And when at last he pulled out, the seed that she felt flowing out of her only accentuated the infuriating emptiness in her pussy.

 _Damn it,_ she thought, as she lay dripping in front of a host of men like a wanton harlot. _Why am I reacting this way?! I... I need to get a hold of myself._ She was left with her thoughts for no more than a minute when she felt something cold and viscous being poured down her ass. She gasped and glanced behind her, immediately realizing what was happening. _No... not there._ The feeling of fingers entering her anus and lubing her insides confirmed her suspicions. For a moment she thought about protesting but then she remembered how long she’d stay here if she refused the men any part of her. She absolutely hated being taken up the ass, but she couldn’t deny how nice and soothing the oil felt. _Maybe... maybe it won’t be so bad,_ she tried convincing herself. The feeling of a cock on her rear entrance reached her and the next moment the man thrust inside of her.

“Argh!” she exclaimed, more out instinct and some attempt to persuade herself no pleasure could be had from this, than any actual pain. In truth, the pleasant throb inside her ass was only slightly mixed with pain. _Fuck,_ she thought with resentment, _why... why does it feel like this?._ Then she realized how twisted her fate was. Here she was, being fucked in the ass and she resented the _fact that it didn’t hurt!_ And she knew why. This was supposed to be painful. It was supposed to be agonizing! Instead it was borderline enjoyable. And she hated the very thought of it. Pain she could handle, pain was real - it kept her focused. But not pleasure. Pleasure made her weak, made her gasp and moan, made her lose control until she was reduced to a version of herself that made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t handle that, she _wouldn’t_ handle--

“Ah!” she gasped as she was invaded further, as in horror she realized it sounded like a moan born of pleasure. But that was not possible. It will never be possible. Not with her. Yennefer of Vengerberg does not moan like a whore from being sodomized! She clenched her teeth in fierce determination, even as her body continued to betray her and eagerly accept the horrid intrusion. _It was that fucking druid,_ she realized. _He was the one that told them to use oil, probably brewed to induce pleasure! If ever survive this, I’ll mount his head on a spik—_

“Ungh, fuck!” she moaned through clenched teeth, as her rectum was violated deeper than ever in her life. Then finally the brute paused, allowing her to catch her breath for no more than few seconds before pulling back and lunging back in. Yen grunted at the intrusion, maybe from pain or maybe from pleasure, but that was quickly losing importance. The far more worrying notion was that every time the blasted rod scraped her insides, a deviously subtle rise of pleasure began emanating from the spot. _No, damn it!_ she thought in dismay. _Not from this! Anything but this! What kind of a vile whore would derive pleasure from being impaled back there?!_

But the impalement continued, much to her chagrin. Just as she thought she was getting used to it, that the constancy of it all would give her a chance to exact some level of control over her body, the damn guard grabbed hold of her tits, kneading the flesh and squeezing her nipples. _No, damn you, no!_ she screamed internally, as the pleasure in her breasts sent a vicious jolt straight to her pussy. _I will not!_ she repeated her thoughts like a mantra, _I will not! I will not! I will not! I will not cum from being fucked in the a--_

“Arghh, fuu-- FUCK!” she screamed out despite herself, and started convulsing in climax. Her pussy spasmed around nothing, while her vice-like grip of her anus began milking the cock of her sodomizer. The splash of cum deep inside her bowels only fed the ecstasy that ravaged her body. She clawed at the leathery surface beneath her as she grunted and moaned like a woman possessed. Soon the brute pulled out of her and with her thighs still twitching, she slumped weakly on the table. In that sweet, blissful instant Yennefer was completely lost to her surroundings and the pure euphoria that she was basking in caused her lips to curve into an unwitting smile.

She grinned stupidly for a few moments, mouth gasping for breath and a string of drool trailing down her jaw. Then at length she became increasingly aware and noticed a change in the room atmosphere. She lifted her head while glancing around, and saw most men laughing, cheering and even applauding. The whistles, taunts and loud commendations caught by surprise, and upon witnessing the men’s reactions she blushed like a bride on wedding night and shyly smiled. The rush of euphoria had for the moment erased her anger and against all reason she found herself enjoying the vocal support. She thought back to what the queen told her about letting go and realized that without meaning to, she had done just that. 

Eyes downcast, she sat on the table violated and cum-filled, and all he could do is try to force back an even wider smile. The pleasant warmth in the pit of her belly would not let her arousal abate and upon  realizing that no man moved she glanced around in mock-frustration.

“Well?!” she exclaimed, almost in her usual arrogant tone of voice. But the understated smirk and gleeful eyes told a different story. And as a last invitation that she could bring herself to extend, she slowly, theatrically spread her thighs as wide as she possible could.

Five nearest men immediately rushed to her, the first of them lifting her in his arms. Then he took her place on the table and placed her body on top of him. The swift lunge with which he claimed her cunt forced a cute yelp from her lips as she held herself up on his muscled chest. Not a moment later she felt another rod at her anus and she instinctively glanced around .

“Hey, what are--” she began, but then realized the foolishness of protesting after the spectacle she just made of herself. With a look of gentle chastisement, she bid him enter her and not surprisingly he obeyed. The second rod entered her delicate folds, and she bit lower lip in an attempt to suppress a moan. But the part of her that still tried to maintain some semblance of composure was soon put aside as yet another guard climbed on the table, directing his rod to her mouth. This time there was no reluctance, as the sorceress saw the prospect of a cock in her mouth as a good way to stifle her embarrassing moans. At the back of her mind still circled that minor feeling of reluctance and disgust, but as the two rods worked in unison and began plundering her depths, the last vestiges of resistance were fucked right out of her. She knew she would hate herself when this was over, but at the moment she simply didn’t care. The onslaught of satisfaction stemming from her center enveloped her, drowned her, and she found herself wanting to sink to ever further depths of depravity.

She went down on the man before her, swallowing his cock until she felt it at the back of her throat. She sputtered and gurgled around the fat rod, and the obscene sounds sent jolts of pleasure straight to her pussy. She worked him as she was worked in turn and soon she sensed the telltale signs of his impending climax. But rather than unloading down her throat as she expected, he pulled out of her mouth and aimed for her face.

“No, not on my-- !” she began, but the thick ropes of cum were already landing on her hair, her eyes, her cheeks... Yen liked facials as much as whores liked leper colonies, but that didn’t erase the fact that the her perfectly applied makeup was now covered in semen. Her lips pursed in frustration, before a rivulet of cum reached her mouth and she instinctively licked it off. She was angry at this bastard for spraying her face, angry at herself for lacking any self-control and most of all at the blasted cocks that were making that fury go away. Even as she fantasized about wringing the guard’s neck, she felt her scowl incrementally turn into an unwilling grin with each strike of cockmeat inside of her. She desperately wanted to hate what was happening but it felt _so fucking good._ And when she felt the fuckers that were ploughing her unleash their seed inside her already filled holes, she hated the disappointment she felt for not coming when they did.

She panted as they pulled out of her, frustrated by how close to the climax she actually was. The two men that waited next to her were now taking their positions, each at one side of the table.

“A whore after my own heart,” the first one chuckled as he grabbed her hips and laid her flat on the table.

“Ugh, just shut up and fuck me you bastard,” Yen replied in annoyance.

“As you wish girly, as you WISH!” he exclaimed and thrust all the way into her.

“ARGH!” the sorceress screamed out, as she realized in horror the ghastly size of the man’s cock. He pounded into her with great difficulty, as her body desperately tried to fight the horrid intrusion. Both pain and pleasure assaulted her body, but the former seemed to be gaining in strength. She felt like she was being torn in half, wondering if a druid’s potion had anything to do with the man’s enormous girth.

“Argh! Ah-- fu-- FUCK! D-damn, you... just give me a fucking minute to--” _adjust_ she thought, but couldn’t bring herself to say it. For some reason she could not comprehend as she was having the life fucked out of her, she felt like saying that last word would be admitting defeat. She’d be admitting they’d broken her, that that fucking druid had won. And she would not allow that to happen. She clenched her teeth in trying to endure, but then felt her head pulled down over the edge of the table. She was now looking upside down at yet another rod, and this one was swiftly forced past her lips and down her throat. Had Yennefer been in possession of her critical faculties, she would’ve realized how bizarre it was that she was now actually _looking forward to being face-fucked._ She was seconds away from begging, even though she didn’t know if she would ask them to stop or continue fucking her. But either way a cock down her throat seemed the only way to prevent that from happening. As the brute began ploughing her face, she relaxed her throat and took him in as much as she could. The irony of a deepthroating being her only means of salvation did not escape the beautiful sorceress. And though the notion of her face being fucked and her pussy ruined was far from pleasant, the idea of resorting to begging seemed worse. Yennefer of Vengerberg does not beg, not to the fucker rearranging her insides, not to anyone else.

Her spitroasting continued, and the young sorceress was viciously pounded from both ends. Pain began mixing with pleasure, embarrassment got mixed with pride and soon the only thing that mattered for the raven-haired woman was reaching a climax. And then for some reason she became acutely aware of her state, of the fact that sorceress as powerful as her was being fucked in front of a horde of men that awaited their turn. Like she was nothing more than a _cheap, used -up whore._

 _No, damn it!_ she though, even as her throat began receiving a deluge of gushing seed. _I am not a whore!_ She coughed and gasped for air as her mouth was freed, spitting cum down her face and to her eyes, over her already ruined make up. Her usually beautiful visage was covered with spit and semen, as her body shook with the force of the impacts that still ravaged her pussy. She realized how close to the brink she was, and what it meant that she was about to violently cum from having her cunt torn apart. “N-no... no, no no...” she mumbled incoherently. “I’m not a whore. I’m not a fucking whore,” she mumbled on, even as he rivulets of cum kept leaking out of her mouth. “I’m not... I’m I not a...”

“ARGHHHH, F-FUCK ME!”she screamed out, her voice immediately followed by a river o cum unleashed in her womb. The feeling of having her insides filled to overflowing fed the vicious force of her climax, and her eyes rolled upward as scintillating pleasure tore through her delicate form. Her pussy would’ve contracted around the enormous rod embedded into her, were it not for the fact she was already spread beyond all reason. She lay there completely broken, her legs wrapped desperately around the waist of the bastard who made her realized what she really was. And when at length he pulled out of her, the feeling of a river of cum flowing out of her made her all the more aware of the reality of it all.

“Fuck...” she mewled under her breath, her thighs still shaking from the force of her orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

A little while later somebody brought her water to drink, and she took it gladly, eager to be rid of the taste of seed that she couldn’t not get remove no matter how many times she swallowed. She remained there for some time, as exhausted as she was cum filled. But when nobody came to fuck her again, likely for want of letting her rest, she became increasingly aware of the horrid emptiness she felt. She had spent so much time with a cock inside her that now it felt unnatural to be without one. She didn’t want to deal with it, she didn’t want to think about what it meant, what it made her... All she wanted was to be filled again.

She glanced around in frustration, and saw them men in various states – some eating, some resting, some stroking their cocks while looking at her. And the knowledge that they could be thrusting those cocks inside her only infuriated her further. “Someone get over here and fuck me already!” she demanded with all her usual arrogance, not even stopping to think about the outrageous nature of request. But the men didn’t stop to think about it either.

Many hours later, as the day drew to a close, Yennefer of Vengerberg found herself lying on the leathery surface of the table. She was dripping out of every orifice, sore beyond belief as the men that surrounded her unleashed their seed over her body again and again. She felt cum landing on her face, her legs, her stomach, her breasts... and all she had the energy to do was keep her mouth open and swallow the spunk whenever she felt it was about to overflow. At some point exhaustion took her, and the sorceress surrender to a blissful, dreamless sleep.

 

 

*

 

Yennefer awoke feeling more tired than she could ever remember. She gradually became more aware, and the memory of where she was and in what state returned to her. But even feeling a certain way about it seemed to require energy she didn’t have, so her only thoughts were on leaving the dungeon. Her eyes refused to open, until she swiped the thick globs of white goo that covered them. She propped up on shaky elbows and inspected the condition of her body.

The first thing that was made clear to her is that the guards continued dousing her with their vile seed well after she lost consciousness. Consequently, she could not find a part of her body that wasn’t covered in spunk. Her soft breasts were thoroughly glazed with it, the flat of her stomach could only be seen through a white sheen of semen and veritable pool of the stuff lay between her legs, leaving her to believe she spent the entire night leaking from her orifices. As she rose to sit up, the felt the strands of her raven hair cling to her shoulders, stuck under the dried jism that covered her delicate skin. She removed enough of it to move her head about freely and gingerly began to get off the table.

The second she stood on her feet, her legs gave way and she stumbled weakly for a second as she clutched the table edge for support. _Who would’ve thought being fucked to within an inch of your life would make you too weak to walk,_ she thought sarcastically. She made her way towards the door, completely ignoring the men that were sleeping around her. As she emerged out of the dungeon, her eyes struggled to adjust to the change of lighting. But soon she saw a figure approach her and a moment later she realized who it was.

Birna’s handmaiden looked at her with a shy smile, even as her eyes glanced over Yennefer’s body. She curtseyed before the sorceress, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

“Mistress instructed me to bring you to her,” the blonde said. “She awaits us in my quarters. Can you walk?”

“I... I’m not sure,” the sorceress replied truthfully. She had managed to get out of the room but the prospect of going up the winding stairs in her state seemed daunting.

“I’ll assist you,” the girl offered.

“N-no, you don’t have t--” Yen started, but Birna’s handmaiden was already reaching under her arm to help her walk. The sorceress was taken aback by how little her state affected the girl, even as the layers of cum on Yen’s skin brushed up against the blonde’s clothing. Her shock must have been evident because Helena then spoke again.

“Do not be so surprised. In my time here I’ve witnessed and endured far worse than lending you aid.”

“You mean you’ve...?”

“Oh, n-no... nothing quite like what you went through. You were very brave to do it.”

“Funny, I don’t feel very brave,” Yen answered as they began their ascent.

“Oh? How _do_ you feel?”

“Sore,” came the honest reply. “Really, really sore.”

Helena glanced aside and stifled a giggle, but Yen still noticed it. When she looked back, Yen smiled too, assuring the blonde she would not get into trouble with her mistress because of her reaction.

“I must look like disgusting,” Yennefer commented. Upon hearing that the girl stopped her and gently held her by the arms.

“You look beautiful,” the blonde said, her smile as honest as it was reassuring then. And then to drive her point home she leaned in and kissed Yennefer right over the cum that still coated her lips. The petite twenty year old licked in and around her mouth, completely unfazed by the copious ejaculate. After they separated, the sorceress looked at her with mild shock, completely at a loss as to what to say. But Helena merely grabbed hold of her again, and continued helping her up the stairs.

A few minutes later they arrived at the girls quarters, luckily, without having met anyone on the way. The blonde pushed the door open and Birna Bran immediately rushed to them. She beheld Yennefer’s ravished state, lips parted and eyes soaking up every inch of the white liquid that covered her. She then brusquely nodded toward the door, signaling her handmaiden to leave. The wooden door had barely shut, when the queen addressed the young sorceress.

“Oh, Yen.... my dear, dear Yen...” she mouthed, her voice betraying an unhealthy fascination. “Even now I can scarcely believe it. But here you are, covered with the semen of dozens of men and you’re nothing short of... stunning.” The sorceress glanced up at her, bewildered. She had no idea what to make of the queen’s behavior, or that of her handmaiden, but clearly they found her state far from unappealing. And Birna proved as much when she reached for her cheeks, wiped some cum with her finger and sucked the thing clean. Before Yen could react, the queen spoke again. “How it suits you, this... freshly violated look. I’ve never seen you more radiant.”

The sorceress listened but couldnt believe her ears. She was drenched in jism, her face was a mess of cum, spit and ruined make up, and Bran thought she was _radiant?!_ The woman is clearly insane, she thought. But she had no energy to respond, one way or the other. She dragged herself over to the nearest chair, and sat down.

The queen pulled up a chair and sat right next to her, gazing at her with unconcealed awe. “I’ve heard tales of sorceresses, you know. But men tell all sorts of things, and it all seemed far-fetched. But now I know they were right. To be honest, I’ve never thought much of your kind. That is until I read the... Are you a fan of poetry, my dear?”

 _What?_ Yen thought, but only asked the question with her eyes.

“I was hardly ever interested in it. But then a rare opportunity presented itself, and I’ve changed my mind. Have you... ever heard of the _‘Book of the Perverse?’_ ”

“ The what? N-no.”

“Well I’m not surprised. You see, it’s banned in most places, in certain towns under pain of death. ‘Encourages immoral behavior, spreads debauchery’ and other nonsensical reasons. Acquiring a copy is nearly impossible. So you can imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon a one in a nearby inn. The fool innkeeper said he had won it at Gwent. But either way I felt obligated to confiscate it.’”

“Birna, why are you telling me this?”

“Bare with me dear, it will soon become clearer. I’ve sent Helena to wash your clothes and fetch you something to clean yourself, but until then, you might as well hear me out.” The sorceress merely gazed at her and the queen continued.

“I’ve kept the book concealed in Helena’s quarters, to avoid the risk of being found out. After all if she’s caught with it, I can help her, but she could not do the same for me. And little by little, I’ve read all of it. A thoroughly enjoyable experience, I must admit. Speaking of which... have _you_ enjoyed yourself, my dear?”

 _I hated every second of it,_ Yen immediately thought, but she neither had the strength nor reason to lie to the woman.

“Yes,” she admitted freely.

“Oh, I’m so glad,” the queen beamed upon hearing her response. “Good of you to take my advice to heart. It only means I’ve made the right decision.”

“Wh-what decision?” Yen enquired weakly.

“You see there’s a certain poem in the good book,” the queen went on, ignoring Yen’s question. “And while it may not win any literary awards, I dare say someone like you would find it quite interesting. Would you like me to read it for you?” The tone of voice with which Bran asked the question made it clear she was far more interested in reading it than Yen was in hearing it, but Helena would not likely return for a while so she may as well indulge the woman.

“Yes, alright.”

“Splendid!” the queen exclaimed and went to fetch the concealed book. She removed a floor board next to the table, and pulled out a neatly wrapped leather-bound tome.

“Hm, let’s see... ah, here it is! The original title is ‘The Maribor cumbu-- Well, it doesn’t matter. I’ve taken to calling it ‘The Way of the Sorceress.’ A far more appropriate title, I think. You’ll pardon the crude language of course, but such is the subject matter.’” Then she leaned close to Yen, her voice a little louder than a whisper, and began reading.

 

_There once was a maiden from Maribor_

_She liked to claim virtue, yet was but a whore._

_The word of her beauty traveled the land_

_Ere long she was known, and quite in demand_

_She dazzled all with innocent splendor_

_Yet deep inside craved sweet surrender_

_To be taken roughly, that was her desire_

_Thus she became a whore up for hire_

_To all decent folk, a lady most gentle_

_Nobody knew that she was for rental_

_The coin she earned would help her get by_

_But her base desires she could not deny_

_Her days she spent in magical learning_

_Gaining respect from all those concerning_

_But when nightfall came and late grew the hour_

_All men of the city got ready to plough ‘er_

_She’d feign offense and claim she was chaste_

_But relished the thought of being debased_

_All she needed was a droplet of cum_

_And the wretched whore would be undone_

_She called herself ‘The Maribor Rose’_

_Yet rarely was used the nickname she chose_

_In all the ballads and tales of yore_

_‘Maribor Cumbucket’ was known much more_

_Nothing she liked more than bodily pleasures_

_Her mere gaze an invite to sample her treasures_

_No act was beneath her, no deed too depraved_

_Ploughed by a dozen and still more she craved_

_The word of this harlot spread far and wide_

_Innocent outward, yet whore deep inside_

_Many have traveled from regions remote_

_Eager to flood the depths of her throat_

_But as time passed, her thirst had grown stronger_

_The act of whoring sufficient no longer_

_She sought out new friends, maidens so pure_

_And gained their trust through wicked allure_

_Her grace and charm could not be resisted_

_Such was the beauty of this whore twisted_

_She drew them close and gained their devotion_

_All thoughts guided by lusty emotion_

_A kind word, a telling glance_

_And soon the whore would have her chance_

_She’d slide a finger 'neath their dress_

_Stroking cunts in sweet caress_

_They’d moan in lust and call her name_

_Spreading thighs until they came_

_Thus she spoiled these maidens young_

_Their juices coating her own tongue_

_And if by chance they did resist her_

_She’d pursue their mother, sister..._

_If none of these she took to bed_

_She’d fuck their father in their stead_

_Returning home they’d gasp in shock_

_And see her chocking on his cock._

_Thus her secret was unveiled_

_She fled the town lest she be jailed_

_part II_

_As time went by she grew more skilled_

_At having all her needs fulfilled_

_She used her craft to hide her trace_

_So charmed, the men forgot her face_

_But deep inside she’s still a whore_

_And wished to suck cock all the more_

_Without a coin she’d board a ship_

_Knowing she would have to strip_

_She’s be aghast, she’d be in shock_

_She would not pay by sucking cock_

_But her act would only fool a few_

_The rest knew that she wished to screw_

_How’s she’d beg and how she’d plead_

_Was she to swallow all their seed?!_

_But as the ship would sail toward_

_She’d spread for every man aboard_

_Then soon she’d part from all that scum_

_Her tautened belly - full of cum_

_But the slut would still want more_

_So she made way to a store_

_There a merchant’s gem she’d break_

_Knowing what he’d have to take_

_Oh what horror, what disgrace_

_To pay him, he would fuck her face_

_All disheveled she would flee_

_Juices leaking to her knee_

_Her misfortune she would blame_

_She couldn’t help it that she came_

_On these tricks she was reliant_

_Her cunt ever loose and pliant_

_A distressed damsel she would play_

_Such was this whoring sorceress’ way_

_part III_

_But beware dear listener, this tale’s a warning_

_Remember it well, when comes the morning_

_A witch’s desire can never be sated_

_Their cunts ever eager to be devastated_

_So if ye have daughters you wish to keep pure_

_Turn them away from witches’ allure_

_Your innocent lass they’ll look to deflower_

_In perverse misuse of their terrible power_

_Your daughter would act and put up a front_

_But in secret she’s licking the sorceress’ cunt_

_The witch will discard her in a day or in ten_

_And your lass will turn to spreading for men_

_Such is the power of these arcane whores_

_They’ll ruin your daughter, bent on all fours_

_In no time at all, her example she’ll follow_

_Eager to suck and willing to swallow_

_So if you encounter a redhead most fair_

_Skilled with magic, but eager to bare_

_Be not deceived by her innocent face_

_But bend the whore over and put ‘er in place_

_Only ploughed senseless will she relent_

_Her magical energies finally spent_

_Only so weakened she’ll beg for reprieve_

_But cum on her face and bid her to leave_

_A punishment fitting for each evil deed_

_To wander the roads, skin covered in seed_

_Let all who see her learn of her fate:_

_A cum-hungry harlot seeking to mate_

_So remember traveler the tale you were told_

_Remember the story of Triss Merigo--_

 

“Mistress.”

“Yes, what is it?” the queen glanced aside upon being interrupted. Helena had returned, carrying the requested items. “Oh, yes. Put it all next to the mirror.” Yennefer noticed her dress and bra stacked on top, seemingly no worse for the wear. The only thing missing were her lacy panties and she suspected they were torn beyond any use. “So tell me my dear, have you enjoyed the poem?”

“Hm?” the sorceress intoned, for a second forgetting what the queen was obsessing over. “Oh, yes. It was... fascinating.” In truth she had drifted in and out of sleep during the whole thing, and completely missed the ending itself. Nevertheless Birna seemed very pleased.

“Oh, I just knew it would be to your liking. They say a powerful mage wrote the Book, having witnessed personally all within it through some form of sorcery. Needless to say I was quite skeptical of the truthfulness of any of it, but after having seen the results of your little performance, well... no doubt in my mind remains.”

Yennefer remained silent, not the least bit interested in responding to the queen’s comments. She vaguely sensed there was some point to what Bran was saying but was too tired to attempt learning what that was. Meanwhile, Helena stood obediently by the door, eyes lowered in submission.

Birna leaned close to Yennefer, still gazing at her in fascination. The sorceress remembered mention of her cleaning up but the queen didn’t seem to be in a hurry to let her do that. “My darling Yen,” the queen spoke softly, “Ever since I’ve read the poem I’ve been obsessed about your kind. And then you came along, like a gift from the gods. I’m sorry my dear, but I needed to know. I had to do it.”

“Birna... what are you talking about?”

“I... withheld it long enough I suppose. Yennefer, Ermion had nothing to do with any of this. _I_ was the one who arranged for... your test.”

“Wh-what did you say?” Yen asked, her mind rapidly gaining focus.

“It was all me, I’m afraid. There never was any threat of banishment. I’ve slightly exaggerated the consequence of your talk with the druid.”

“You... you did what?” Yennefer glared in anger, desperately wanting to strangle the woman then and there if she had but the energy to do it. “When I get my strength back, Birna... I’ll... I’ll...”

“You anger is unjustified, my dear. You forget what you said to me mere moments ago – you _enjoyed_ it.”

“That’s... that’s not what... I...”

“Oh, such sweet denial, just like in the poem,” the queen breathed out huskily, as her hand caressed Yen’s face. “You really are a dream come true. My depraved, beautiful little whore.”

“Don’t call me that!” the sorceress growled in as much anger as she could muster, which in her present state was barely any at all.

“You assume I meant something derogatory by it, but nothing can be further from the truth, I assure you. To deny our nature is to deny who we really are, who _you_ really are _._ You are a sorceress as much as you are a whore, my dear. And there is nothing wrong with that. We all enjoy our share of carnal delights. Only some,” she said with a glance over Yen’s cum-soaked body, “enjoy it far more than others.”

“I... am... not... a whore!”

“No? Tell me then,” the queen challenged, and with those words thrust her fingers straight into Yennefer’s dripping pussy. “How many decent women walk around with their belly, cunt and ass filled with seed?”

“N-no,” the sorceress attempted, as she weakly tried pushing the brunette’s hand away. “You tricked me. I didn’t...”

“Excuses, excuses. Most women would rather die that submit to what you went through – of your own volition I might add.”

“N-no... stop that!” But the queen’s hand began stroking in and out of her, expelling loads of cum upon each thrust.

“I would my dear, truly,” Bran said with a mocking tone. “But I’m afraid I just don’t believe you want me to.” With those words she pressed the flat of her thumb on Yennefer’s clit, mashing it around as her fingers kept plunging in and out of her drenched sex. Soon, far too soon for the sorceress’ liking, her pussy began contracting violently around the intruding hand, adding her own juices to that of dozens of men. Yen clutched to Birna desperately, riding out the painful orgasm one pleasurable moment at a time. And when she finally began to relax, her weary eyes opened to see Birna’s smug smile right in front of her.

“You needn’t thank me, my sweet girl. Now that you’ve passed my test I think we’ll be spending a lot more time together.”

“Wh-what... what test?” Yen enquired, even as she was struggling to catch her breath.

“The _test,_ girl. The _reason_ behind your exquisite ordeal. You see... my duty binds me to a life spent in this forsaken place. And all the while _that fat bastard_ can have his way with me whenever he wishes. A queen may not refuse her king, of course, even a disgusting slob like Bran an Tuirseach. I’ve... endured for a long time. An though his jealousy does not extend to women, one glance around the town will reveal how limited my options were in that regard. My only relief was Helena, but after a time I began wanting, _needing_ something more. And when I saw you, I knew what that was. But I needed to test you, to confirm beyond any doubt that I had found one who would fulfill my _most vile, disgusting and inexplicably perverse desires._ That which I could never ask from anyone else, even my darling Helena. And you’ve met my expectations, dear. Surpassed them even. You truly are a wonder.”

Yennefer glared at her, half in shock half in anger. For a split second she actually felt sorry for the queen, and even more for Helena who had do go down on this bitch for who knows how long. But then the memory of yesterday came flooding back, and she felt nothing but resentment for Birna.

“You... you’re mad. If you think for a moment that I would--“

“Do not be so hasty to refuse me, sorceress. You’ll want to hear what I have to say first. The object of your quest still lies beyond your reach. But I can help you there. I can reveal the mask’s precise location, relay the layout of its surroundings, and even supply you with a list of all spells that protect it. All I ask in return... is a little _affection_.” The lascivious smile on Birna’s face told Yen the word was used fairly loosely. The raven-haired woman had seen and done quite a lot when it came to all things erotic, but something told her none of it would come close to what the queen had in mind. Either way, at that moment – she was actually considering her proposal.

“And just in case my offer is not tempting enough, allow me to add something more.” With those words, she sat next to Yen, her breath hot behind the sorceress’ ear. “Perhaps you haven’t noticed, but my handmaiden has taken quite a liking to you. I’d even go so far as to call it an infatuation of sorts. Isn’t that right, Helena?” The blonde stood by the door, cheeks blushing furiously as she forced herself to imperceptibly nod. “You see? A single word from me, and she’ll be down on her knees ready to please you in any way you wish. Shall I order her to clean your whole body, _one lick at a time?_ ”

Yennefer breathed unevenly, her mind racing with unwanted thoughts. What Birna was suggesting was outrageous. And yet the only effect the words had on her was a spark of pleasure in her over-used pussy.

“I don’t... I... I can’t...” the sorceress attempted, but the response would simply not come.

“I do so enjoy your reluctance, my dear. But I’m afraid in this case I will need an answer. What do you say? The means to achieve your task, my eager handmaiden at your disposal and all I ask in return is your _complete submission._

Yennefer couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldnt think. Her mind was incapable of yielding thoughts, her body completely resistant to commands. But that one single notion, the despair with which she pursued her quest was what at last prevailed.

“Alright,” she breathed finally. “Alright.”

Birna smiled contently, before uttering something to her handmaiden and starting to disrobe. Helena came to help the raven-haired woman up and gently laid her on a nearby bed. Yennefer barely had the time to wonder where the blonde’s own clothes went before the Birna began climbing over her. She felt Helena’s breath on her inner thigh, as the queen of Skellige slowly lowered her sex to the sorceress’ mouth.

“Yennefer of Vengerberg, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.”

 

 


End file.
